1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a method of producing a photographic print. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lens-fitted photo film unit and a method of producing a photographic print, which are adapted to photographic printing service of various types.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
There is a known type of lens-fitted photo film unit in which a frame size is changeable between a standard size and a panoramic size, and either is determined selectively to take an exposure. The lens-fitted photo film unit has two light-shielding plates rotatable upon being operated externally on the rear of an exposure unit. In the exposure of the panoramic size, a width of the exposure aperture defining an exposure region is reduced. Another type of the lens-fitted photo film unit is sold in the market. In this type, an exposure mode is changeable between a macroscopic mode and a standard mode. An additional lens element is movably disposed to set either of the exposure modes.
Also there is a type of the lens-fitted photo film unit in which a taking lens has a great focal length for telephotography. A length of an optical path from the taking lens to the photo film is considerably great. Therefore two mirrors are incorporated in its optical system for forming the optical path in a Z-shape. This is effective in reducing a back-to-front thickness of the lens-fitted photo film unit to ensure portability.
According to the Advanced Photo System, there is a photo film cassette of IX 240 type, of which a back surface of the photo film is wholly coated with a coating of a transparent magnetic recording layer. Various data are recordable to the magnetic recording layer, including data for designating the number of photographic prints to be produced, data for designating a printing aspect ratio irrespective of the equal size of the exposure region, and other data of printing conditions. Note that types of the printing aspect ratio includes the H size or standard size (89.times.158 mm), the panoramic size (89.times.254 mm) and the C size (89.times.127 mm).
There is also a known method of image synthesis for use with the lens-fitted photo film unit. Additional transparent film is previously supplied, has an auxiliary image such as letters or symbols printed thereon, and is fitted on sides or at corners of an exposure aperture of the lens-fitted photo film unit. Each time that an exposure is taken in the lens-fitted photo film unit, the letters or symbols are exposed to overlap on the predetermined position of the imaging frame.
According to the known photofinishing system associated with the IX 240 type of the photo film, only the above-described kinds of printing service are available. To extend variety in the printing service for the lens-fitted photo film unit, it is conceivable to provide the lens-fitted photo film unit with a magnetic recorder device. However the magnetic recorder device is expensive, and essentially inconsistent with the lens-fitted photo film unit of which a cost should be low. It is practically possible to provide the lens-fitted photo film unit with a selector mechanism of a low cost for the purpose of changing the size of the exposure region or designating a macroscopic mode. However any other selector mechanism more complex than those types would be impractical, such as a mechanism for changing over the focal length of the taking lens.
In the above telephoto type of the lens-fitted photo film unit, the optical path is Z-shaped in view of the portability. However, there remains a problem in a considerable size in comparison with the standard type of the lens-fitted photo film unit. The optical system for determining the Z-shape of the optical path increases the manufacturing cost.
It is possible for a user orally to instruct a photofinisher to apply a desired one of the printing conditions when he or she requests photofinishing. However, he or she must give suitable instructions in relation to each strip of photo film, each imaging frame, and each of the printing conditions. There is a possibility of errors in such instructions. In a photo laboratory, printing operation is complicated due to the printing conditions designated separately between the imaging frames and strips of photo films.
The photo film exposed in the lens-fitted photo film unit having the mechanism for the image synthesis includes the auxiliary image exposed together with the subject image. Even if the user wishes to obtain the photographic print from which the auxiliary image such as letters or symbols is eliminated, it is impossible to produce such prints.